


close your eyes, adora.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: Glimmer wants Adora to take a day to herself, to rest, but Adora finds that very hard to do.





	close your eyes, adora.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Rest Day

* * *

 

It had been another day, the same patterns, the same routine for Adora. She would train and train, then shower and go to sleep. Sometimes, she forgot to eat her meals and Glimmer would bring them to her. Glimmer often expressed her concern, saying it wasn’t healthy for her to be throwing herself into training every single day.

 

“I know we’re all preparing to defend Bright Moon and all the other kingdoms in the Princess Alliance, but Adora, this isn’t healthy.” Glimmer would cup her face gently and Adora would feel a twinge of guilt.

 

“I have to,” Adora would pant, often exhausted and ready to pass out, “ Glimmer…”

 

And then Glimmer would take her to her room, but in the night, Adora would go back and sneak into the training room for a few more hours until every single part of her was burning.

 

“My daughter is worried about you, Adora.” Queen Angella had stopped her late one night after Adora had finished taking a shower and she was heading back to her room.

 

“Queen Angella! What are you doing up so late?” Adora had jumped back in fear and tried to compose herself.

 

“I should be asking you the same question, Commander Adora.” Queen Angella had been glaring at her and Adora gulped, feeling that guilt overwhelming her and washing over her, drowning her in it.

 

“I...couldn’t sleep.” Adora partially lied and her gaze turned to the floor as she held herself in the dimly lit hallway with Queen Angella in front of her.

 

“My daughter is worried about you, Adora,” Queen Angella repeated, “ She has expressed her deepest concerns and she doesn’t know what to do.”

 

“I didn’t mean to make her worry. Or have you wait and stay up this late.” Adora replied [meekly]/

 

“I am not the one you should be saying all this to. It is Glimmer who is worried about you and wants to make sure you’re alright, Adora.”

 

“What do you suggest I do?” Adora asked and Queen Angella chuckled lightly.

 

“That’s easy. The answer’s always been right in front of you, but you’ve been blinded by your need to train without rest until you faint, that you couldn’t see it.” Queen Angella began to walk off to her room, and Adora blinked in confusion.

 

“I don’t know what to do!” Adora shouted and she was left alone in the hallway. Her eyes landed on a picture of Glimmer’s father and Glimmer on the wall in front of her and she reached out to touch it. She looked so happy.

 

* * *

 

“Adora, c’mon. It’s not funny. _Please_ come out of your room.” Glimmer pleaded, but still, no one was answering.

 

Glimmer let out a small groan and stormed off to the training room, where she was absolutely sure Adora would be, training like usual until she passed out from exhaustion.

 

“Hey!”

 

Glimmer turned around to see Adora’s face covered entirely in powder and Glimmer was stunned. Adora wasn’t training? She must be hallucinating.

 

“Babe, you’re missing out on the best breakfast ever. Bow’s already eating and your mom’s there, too. C’mon!” Adora pulled her by her hand to guide her to the kitchen and Glimmer was tempted to laugh at the way Adora seemed to be oblivious to her face being covered in powder and her crooked apron.

 

Glimmer was surprised to see everything set up nicely and it pained her to see her mom frowning at the food. Adora spun Glimmer around and gave her a big kiss, before settling Glimmer down next to her mother.

 

“Adora, this is nice and all, but-”

 

“Glim, please let me do this. I have so much stuff planned for us to do today-”

 

“Adora, please listen to me!” Glimmer begged and Adora stopped talking momentarily.

 

“I’m listening.” Her eyes glinted with tears and Glimmer felt awful.

 

“Babe, this is nice and everything, but why are you doing all this?” Glimmer squeezed her hands tenderly and stood up to meet Adora, searching her eyes for any sign of pain.

 

“I worried you. I’m so sorry, I know I’m-”

 

Glimmer leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, stroking Adora’s cheek with her thumbs gently. In the process, she was also wiping off the powder and forming hearts on her cheeks.

 

“Adora, when I meant you should take a day off, I meant sleep. You need rest desperately, love, and this whole thing must have worn you out even more.”

 

“Sleep?” Adora’s expression was baffled and Glimmer nodded.

 

“Queen Angella...mom, and Bow, if you’ll please excuse the both of us, someone has to catch up on their rest.

 

Bow and Glimmer’s mother nodded, allowing them to leave and Glimmer sighed. She lifted Adora up over her shoulders and began to walk to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe…” Adora yawned, trying to pull her in for one last kiss, “I’m so tired.”

Glimmer gave her a quick peck but lingered a bit as she gazed into Adora’s eyes.

 

“Close your eyes, Adora.” Glimmer whispered and held her tightly, as they both began to drift off into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo &/comment if you enjoyed💓


End file.
